The specific aim is to test the hypothesis that optimum glucose therapy of GSD-I from infancy to adulthood provided by intermittent and/or continuous feedings of dextrose or intermittent feedings of uncooked cornstarch (UCS) prevents hypoglycemia with its associated biochemical and hormonal abnormalities, promotes normal physical growth and development, and prevents or delays renal, hepatic or other metabolic associated complications.